


I Am Revolution(bound)

by Striderave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human Cherubs, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Crocker Corp, F/F, F/M, M/M, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderave/pseuds/Striderave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rebuilt empire has been under the rule of the Crocker family for longer than memory.<br/>But discontentment from the slums of Derse and Prospit begins to boil venomously.<br/>In the face of such strife, four perfectly groomed children will stand undeterred.<br/>Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Revolution(bound)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a party without bloodshed?  
> A very good one I assure you!

_Among the birthday decorations_

_The banners of the empress hang over the castle walls._

 

           Mother says a celebration is never complete without cake. Jane believes that especially holds true for tonight. As far as the eye could see, cakes were set out: red cakes, blue cakes, _green_ cakes. With so much temptation, she expected that a certain young Heir would rocket into a sugar rush soon. Laughing joyfully on a mock stage, the eleven year old bowed grandly in front of his applauding crowd. His painstakingly decorated red attire soaked from the previous magic act. Not caring in the slightest he took off to play.

Sadly, her beautiful cakes were given a wide berth, left untouched. Among the servants it was whispered, _'those were made by Imperial Princess.'_   As the Condense's closest disciple, they feared she must had done something. ' _Rat poison?'_  Fearful, the trolls stayed as far as forgivable.

It was not.

Jane stood not so far away; high up on a balcony, peering down at the bustling servants. From her vantage point it was obvious those not humoring John avoided eating all together. How hurtful.

Her balcony was modest, having just enough space to comfortably fit a tea table and a red chair. A breeze drifted through her dark hair as she took a deep breath. ' _That's fine_ ,' she determined, lightly dusting invisible flour off her red dress.

' _Nevermind the hours it took.'_

Glancing at her neglected slice on the table, she sighed. Looks like she forgot to bring a fork. With a defeated thump she sat on her chair, a creak of protest accompanying it. What's the point of baking if she couldn't tell if it was good? She knew she baked well, little John was always ready for a slice. _But still._

Outside of the room, a short boy decked in his hunting attire knocked loudly, a very important conversation in mind. Turning the knob he pushed open the door, revealing nothing but the basics that furnished the room. Ahead on the balcony he spotted Jane sitting on her chair, pink cake untouched. Anyone that wasn't Jake Crocker would have noted the acute lonely atmosphere, but this was in fact Jake. So ignored it was. Adjusting his slipping tiara he walked happily towards the open balcony door with a wide goofy smile. Leaning against the balcony entrance he cheerfully inquired,

"Janey, are you free?"

"Is something wrong," Jane responded turning to look at him from her chair. He was smiling oddly, dressed haphazardly in his too short shorts, red boots and tie. She internally sighed. Seeing Jake dressed strangely was nothing new, but there was a rare addition this time, red gun holsters.

"Heh, nothing as far as these dusty glasses can see!"

Jane side eyed her brother and got up, "Now, I won't be a fussy grub and bring you down, but really Jake," she said crossing her arms, "What's going on?"

Jake's grin grew wild,  "Mother _approved_."

 

Far at the outer gates of the castle grounds, a panicked murmur struck through the holiday atmosphere.

One of the Imperials was venturing out!

Wait.

Coming this way?! 

_OH SNAP._

Rumors that it was the Prince quickly ran rampant. But was that a good thing or was he out to cull? They couldn't know, just snap back to work and hope for the best. Unlike in the inner gates, where servants daily chores were exchanged with having to humor the children. Most of everyone at the outer gates took this night as a joke. As a day to relax. Did they find out?

In fearful anticipation, numerous rows of gas lamps were made to glow over the cobblestone. The brightly glowing lights specifically balanced for the Imperial Children. Yet none of the lights rivaled the young prince’s smile as he ran breathlessly down the steep stairs. His golden cape fluttered as he descended, his red boots just barely missed slipping on the final steps.

Mirthfully he ordered,

"Bring Maplehoof! We have adventure to get on with!"

Taking deep breaths to recover from the run; the prince watched the servants frantically begin to clear out, unaware he was the cause. A ways off a struggling troll attempted to coax his horse. It seemed she didn't know quite how to control a horse without reins. After a few seconds of her floundering he fidgeted and yelled out,

"Um, I'm over here pal!"

A white hoof beast neighed softly noticing, and trotted to the smiling boy. Strange how the horse understood. But convenient! 

Maplehoof was lusus white with an unmistakable pink mane and tail. Angry scars from past wounds littered her body where hair refused to grow. It seemed to cause her pain at times, nonetheless she galloped valiantly. What a real trooper she was! ' _Even so_ ,' Jake thought, _'can't promise her an easy life.'_   If mother finds out a _damaged pet_ was being kept...

Pushing such thoughts away, Jake gently led her out from in front of the stairs.

"Tonights the night, chum," he whispered pressing a kiss to her snout, "we have to savor it."

 The rumble of heavy footsteps signaled the arrival of the requested hunt guards.

Highbloods.

Armored from head to toe the adolescent trolls stood a clean foot taller than Jake. Technically they were just barely older than him; not that it mattered he knew. But sometimes it just felt annoying to literally be looked down at. Jake quickly uprighted himself to full height, equipped a gun, and placed a hand over Maplehoof's snout. The cool weight of the red metal was just as comforting as the horse after so many years. The rest of his guards mounted their imperial hoof beasts and silently waited for his command. On cue, Jake urged Maplehoof to move and together they walked towards the guards.

He began loud and clear, “It's time to remind them!” 

A response of confused agreement rose in response all around, "Of what!"

"By blazes! Of the cull status of course!"

_'Right?'_

The cheer escalated, fueling the energetic atmosphere. What words he was saying! The Prince! The Prince is going to hunt! 

_'Finally.'_

"To remind them, just where they belong!"

__'Subjugate to dominate_  as mother always says.' _  
__

Laughing heartily Jake mounted Maplehoof and raised his crimson gun dramatically towards the dark sky-

A gunshot that was not his own was heard in the distance.

Silence consumed the audience. That wasn't the Prince's gun. Who dared cut him short? The Prince’s emerald eyes crackled with energy as he glanced high up towards his home castle. Far up in the distance he could see the glow of Jade’s room, she seemed to be waving rather intensely. Gosh, it's just sweet Jade seeing him off. Relived he put down one gun and responded just as enthusiastically. The guards released their held breath.   

“Poor thing” Jake mused sympathetically. Turning his horse he glanced at one unfortunate guard and ordered, “See to it if she comes along someday.” The guard nodded tersely, she wouldn't survive the retelling the request to the empress.

Shaking his mind from the disruption he equipped the second gun again. The two bright red death harbingers glinted in the lamplights. 

 The twin shots boomed into the air.

Trained as such Maplehoof took off, the thrust almost making Jake fall right off the saddle. Firmly gripping the saddle in the most comfortable manner possible, he considered the backdrop to his great escape.

It truly was a beautifulearly night, when the last horrid scarlet hues of day curiously trailed together with the growing violet. Riding through such a night on Maplehoof, with the added rhythmic thunder of hooves pounding behind him. Well, just who wouldn't feel that they were departing on a grand plot? Just like a movie!

Sure adventuring with others was fragile work, having so many lives in his hands. But what's a life worth without adventure! Or _power_ as mother would add. If anything he bet he was giving these chosen trolls the chance of a lifetime!

Ahead of him the final gate neared and soon the ground began to be irregular, road giving way to nature. There were some things even the Condense couldn't tame he supposed. 

All and all, he decided,

_Being Imperial was great._

 

* * *

Boy howdy, the Northeast forest sure was proving to be a snapping  _challenge_  to travel.

It was supposed to be a favorable route to the Dersite slums. Oh, he didn't doubt that it probably would have been. But contrary to whatever he thought, the yellow clouded downpour currently walloping the earth was definitely not favorable at all. Surely, even a sea troll would be annoyed.

Damn nature! You can't stop a true adventurer!

Yet, after an hour he could feel his enthusiasm wane as the guards and himself continued blindly through the forest. How expansive was this forest again? He should have listened better. If he didn't know better he'd swear that the branches were thinning specifically to spite them. Eitherway, the roaring rain continued to crash over them in waves, barely pacified by the forest cover. 

Boots heavy with water, he halted his guards. Every direction surrounding was hidden in a thick haze. Even brave Maplehoof refused to walk anymore, soaking wet, hooves sloshing through the mud with difficulty. Giving the area a last once over Jake's shoulders sagged. It must have been hours since they entered the forest, or had rested, or even eaten. Er...

With a sheepish smile he looked back at his tired escorts, "Looks like we'll have to make camp here for today."

A mutual relieved groan ran through the guards. Jake sighed as well, thinking back to the night before he left. Johns little friend had sworn they would have gotten through. He believed her. It had seemed so straightforward. Follow the path, and in a night or two, congrats! Dersite scum to cull! 

Dismounting Maplehoof he left her to freely graze on what she could, just incase she needed to run. A yell rang for him from the trolls setting up the tents. _  
_

Already the wind was threatening to steal one. Heehee. jogging to the trolls he bemusedly considered the situation.

_'Right then. It's not the young lady's fault the weather bit our buttocks.'_

 

* * *

 

 ~ STRANGER ==> Travel through the Land of Twisted Fire.

Miles away, hot ash blew over undulating rivers of magma. Infinite cracks in the loose slabs of basalt crashed throughout the landscape, uncaring to mortal beings. In such hell, a foreigner's singed boots scraped against the terrain in brisk repetition. He couldn't afford to stop, even if he didn't exactly know where he was. Many times already he'd passed the charred bones of past others, all desperate enough to travel through here. 

_"Fuckin' hoverboard just had to crap out."_

Beads of sweat coated the inner layer of his dersite tunic. His own body heat clawing into his throat. Clutching a cerulean envelope tightly in his protected hand he climbed onto a smoldering boulder. Thankfully the sweltering rock did not ignite instantaneously. That'd suck.

He quickly unfolded the letter.  

 

 

 

> _He's going to the Northeast forest. Pay me 8uple, I_ _almoooooooost got caught._

Under the note was a rendition of the north map. An X marking where the hoverboard crashed, his last concrete coordinates. Having been traveling on foot since, there was little chance he was going to arrive in time.  

Studying the formless wasteland proved useless. But, the sky never absolutely changes in a lifetime, thus it was reliable as far as he was concerned. Anxious orange eyes cascaded across the sky, he was running out of time. The purple of the sky was beginning to blaze gold in the horizon. Underfoot he could already feel heat slowly increasing. Staying would only spell trouble soon. Yet, through the plumes of fire and danger, greenery and shade had to be there.

_The Crocker target has to be there._

Hauling himself off the rock Dirk broke into a run, cheap fire resistant boots wouldn't hold out forever. 

A large white monster slithered out of the breaking basalt, white scales dripping red, hot magma down it flanks. It sensed something.

Something small.

  

* * *

A white haired boy came to consciousness.

 _'Oh man that was close,'_   was Dirks first confused thought. A numbing burn clawed down his legs, his pants and boots agitating whatever wound was there. Half his face felt wet, almost numb. Dirk attempted to move his head, sudden pain smacking him into sudden, sharp awareness.  

Where was he? He gripped onto the ground, biting his lip through the dizziness as he sat up. It was rock, not scorching, but cold. How strange. He had to be in a cave of some sort. If he was, nothing seemed to have attempted murder on his person yet. Not to say that wasn't welcome, but foreign. When the wave of disorientation passed he noticed a small muted light flooded softly through the horizontal opening of the cave. A roar of an intense waterfall covered the opening. It was close enough that if he just stretched a hand out, hopefully nothing would-

Water.

Sweet, beautiful actual  _water_.

Dirk forced himself to scoot closer, his legs burning in adamant protest. A small voice in his mind told him the edge was dangerous. He ignored it. Ripping off his burned gloves he cupped his hands under the drizzle, forcing himself to drink slowly. It would seem he passed out after making it to this cave. But his constitution was not so weak as to just give out like that. He was sure about that. Drinking his fill, he bent forward, inspecting his boots for clues. Sure enough signs of melting showed on the bottom of the soles. But, that was expected after running on melting basalt. 

A roar pierced the silence of the cave. A monster?

Oh yeah. The monster.

_'The anomaly of my survival is undeniably amazing.'_

Slowly he lightly patted the back of his head, it still hurt, but drinking water seemed to have helped whatever was wrecking his shit. Touching his still numb cheek, which he thought was bloody, he sighed a breath of relief. It was in fact not, just slimy. If he somehow was bleeding, it'd making hunting his target that much harder.

_'Don't forget surviving.'_

Such thoughts held strong as he looked up through the water mist and branches above. The yellow rain clouds seemed to be thinning, bright sunlight peeking through. Relaxing the most he could, as he rarely did so, he decided to stay put and check out his probably burned legs. Eventually the beast would leave defeated, as it couldn't touch him in the cavern, being behind a waterfall and all. 

Jake Crocker would not be moving anyways, trolls hate the sunlight.

Most monsters do.

**Author's Note:**

> Art will be posted soon at the tumblr: http://revolutionbound.tumblr.com


End file.
